3 missions
by chibi sasuke fan247
Summary: Yeah...title got changed...don't ask.....hehe...PLZ R&R!Rating may change...NaruSakuNeji SasuSakuSasu and alot of other pairings...the whole Naruto gang goes to 3 missions in 2 weeks...uhoh! with Kakashi!
1. A conversation of the 1sta mission

A/N:I do NOT own Naruto.  
This story is about the Naruto gang get stuck with 3 missions to accomplish in 2 weeks...with Kakashi...uh-oh...find out what will happen...SasuSakuNeji NejiTenLee and other pairings...

* * *

Chapter 1:A conversation of **the 1st**(a) mission 

Sakura was walking around Konoha when suddenly,poof! A white-haired ninja popped out of nowhere.It was Kakashi.Kakashi was reading that nasty book of his. "AAh!". Sakura was surprised because surely Kakashi looked like a scarecrow for a moment.Kakashi raised an eyebrow taking a moment from reading. "Why are you here all of a sudden and stop reading that Hentai book!", Sakura said.

"We are off on a D-rank mission".Said Kakashi. Sakura was curious. "What kind of D-rank mission?Don't tell me that we are going to clean your house againnnn..." Sakura said while remembering what happened last time.

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxxcxcxcxcxcxc

**Flashback**:  
"Ehhhhh!" Said Naruto and Sakura."Why would we clean your house?Isn't that supposed to be your job? I want some Ramennnn..." Naruto kept rambling on with questions and nonsense.Sasuke was just standing besides a sakura tree.Calm and cool like usual.Sasuke thought 'Stupid idiots.its a D-rank mission.I'd rather be training to kill my brother...' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "All you have to do is do these that I have written down." Kakashi gave him a not so long paper.Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped. "We have to do all this?" Sakura said. Kakashi sweatdropped even more. "Wellseeyawhenyourdone!" Said Kakashi poofed to nowhere."Kakashi! Get back here!. Sakura said.Sasuke was still there ignoring them, still thinking about killing his brother.Sakura thought, 'Why that Kakashi, giving us a D-rank mission.we can do better than this.'

**End Flashback**.  
cxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Kakashi sweatdropped. "All you have to do is go to the Konoha library and find a mysterious secret scroll hidden in a book.All the other teams are joining up to find it, too.It's kind of like a scavenger hunt but more advanced.you'll get a prize during and after when you find it." "Hmmm...that sounds more like a set up to me." Kakashi raised an eyebrow again. 'hmmm...how'd she know that it was a set up that the sandaime and all the other team leaders made up...smat one this one is.' Kakashi thought. "No,it is not a set up.it is a mission for the teams to test what you guys all have." "Ok.I'll go tell the others." Kakashi went back to his book and poofed to nowhere in sight."hmmm...where to find those guys...' Sakura was walking back to find where Naruto and Sasuke are. There was one of them.A boy with Dark Raven-like hair with onyx eyes.Sakura adored him.

* * *

A/N:So how was it?this is my first fanfic. Don't worry it'll get better in the future chapters.I just wrote this out of boredom. Please R&R! 

Sasuke:"Hn"  
Naruto: "Is that all you can say"  
Sasuke:"Shut up Dobe"  
Sakura:"Even though he only says a little (or mostly one word) I still love you Sasake-kun"  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto and Sakura:"Don't worry! we'll make Sasuke talk! -gives Sasuke evil grins- Please R&R!  
'Sasuke with the famous death glare.'


	2. Chapter 2:the disguised mission to the l

A/N:for the trillionth time! i do not own Naruto! please read and review!ill try to make the nxt one longer...

* * *

**_Chapter 2:the disguised mission to the library._**

Sakura saw Sasuke...leaning on a sakura tree...Sasuke was known as the ice cube...for he shows no expression on his face with his feelings...Sakura adored him...you could say she used to love him.(in my story she used to love him got it?)...Sasuke sensed Sakura's presence...Sasuke looked up and didn't say anything... Sakura said,"um...Hi Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei told us that we have a D-rank to do again..." Sasuke said "Hn"...Sasuke thought 'Damn that kakashi...id better be off training then do a stupid D-rank mission.' (sounds familiar?)...

Sakura sighed and said, "We'll be meeting in the konoha library...Ten Ten, Neji and the others are also coming...well i'm off to go tell Naruto the same thing I told you..." "Aa" Sasuke replied...Sakura then went to the Ichiraku ramen place...As usual,Naruto was eating Ramen...Sakura thought, "God, doesn't he eat anything besides ramen?" Naruto said while his mouth was full,"Hfgf Sakfgifa-dhfn"..."Naruto,don't eat with your mouth full of ramen...the food is like flying everywhere out of your mouth into my face".Sakura said as one of her veins popped out.

Naruto swollowed his food,"sorry about that,Sakura-chan!" Naruto scratched the back of his head.Sakura twitched.'if only he wasn't loud i'd might like him more.'...Well on forward...Sakura told Naruto what she told Sasuke.She said it calmly but with a slight anger in her voice...

So the all The Naruto gang...including the senseis came to the library...Kakashi-sensei was obviously late to be there... Lee saw Gai-sensei. 'Gai-sensei!' 'lee-chan!' they both went to eachother arms reaching out...Everybody sweatdropped...

Well kakashi came 2 hours later...The Naruto gang stared at him...knowing what he would say..."sorry, i was-" he was cut off... "-lost in the road of life" everybody said. Naruto said "yeah right!" Kakashi sweatdropped...

Kakashi ignored the interruption and he told them "as you've heard, you been assigned to a D-rank mission to find an important scroll in the Library"...Kakashi continued."Apparently, that wasn't true"...Everybody excluding Sasuke and Neji twitched...

Sakura said,"well then,what are we here for?" Kakashi said"- "

* * *

A/n:to be continued! Review and ill go on! if not then...your just a meanie then...lol...J/K 

Sakura:Yeah! to be continued!  
Naruto:good thing Sakura didn't hit me for spitting food on her face.  
Sakura:Oh yeah i forgot! thanx for reminding me!  
Naruto:help me! i don't wanna die! Please R&R!

Sasuke:You dobe


	3. The information of the 3 missions and wh

**A/N:Sorry I updated late!Kinda caught up with other Fanfics.. Well thanks to all of those who reviewed! Kinda messed up on the document label.**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto...I only own this fanfic...A little OCC...**

' thinking '  
" talking "  
( Me )  
' **inner person** '

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

* * *

**Chapter 3: The information of the 3 missions and when it starts**

Kakashi said, "Well everyone will have to complete 3 missions in 2 weeks" (did I say 3?) and also everyone will be paired up in teams." Hinata thought, 'I hope I'm with Naruto'.Everyone was paying close attention. Apparently still a little mad at Kakashi for dragging them here but somewhat they were also happy they could do 3 missions.

Kurenai said " These are the people who are going into Team A: Sasuke,Sakura,Neji,Naruto,Ten Ten, and Hinata. Team B:Shikamaru, Ino,Choji,Lee,Shino,and Kiba. Team C: Gaara,Tamari,Kimimaru(stay with this name for now to replace Gaara's brother's name),Mimiru,and Raharu(own characters).These are all the the teams.Senseis will be coming with The teams."

Sasuke thought,' Sounds like a challenge to me'.Sakura thought,'Yay I'm in team A with my friends and the one that i admire(this will change very soon'.Sakura looked at Sasuke and Sasuke saw her looking.She immediatly looked away and blushed.

Sasuke was blushing the tiniest blush that nobody really noticed.' Wait why am I blushing.I'm an avenger. I'm _The_ Uchiha Sasuke." ' **It's because your starting to like her a little bit **.'

'No I dont!' ' **Yes you do and don't complain that you don't because it's true and I'm you**'. ' errrr...Damn my inner self '  
Kakashi said, " You will Start your first real mission tomorrow and I will tell you what will happen.Each mission gets a little harder and the last two who survives will have a little surprise".He said it with an evil grin.

'Hmmmm...I know Kakashi-sensei is up to something',Sakura thought. Suddenly Naruto hugged her.Sakura blushed. "Naruto get off of me!" "Sorry Sakura-chan!I tripped!" Sakura thought,' Oh no, I blushed'. She suddenly turned to look at Sasuke and Sasuke who was staring at the two looked away and blushed a tint of pink again.

' Did Sasuke blush or was it my imagination?', Sakura thought. ' Damn these hormones. Always choosing to come up at a wrong time.' Sasuke thought while thinking about Sakura withought realizing it.

Hinata was suddenly bright as a tomato with anger and jealousy.' Awww... I wish I was Sakura when Naruto accidently hugged her'.

Kakashi said,'"You guys get to stay here for awhile until I'm finished with this chapter of Icha Icha Paradise". Everyone was Eyeing him evilly but they decided to stay for a little while until they get bored.

Sakura was walking to a now bored Sasuke who was leaning against the wall. Sakura said, " Do you always like leaning on things, Sasuke-kun?". "Hn" Answered Sasuke. " ...Well I see...I'll be going now." Sakura said with a hint of sadness.

Sasuke said, " Wait! Um... I - I just want to talk to you more. So please don't leave me." Sasuke sounded desperate and childish for the first time. "Huh!Sure! I'd love to!" Sakura said excitedly.

"So what do you want to talk about, Sasuke-kun? Sasuke Said"Hmmm...well I- "

* * *

A/n: Found out next chapter what Sasuke would want to talk about with Sakura and Will Kakashi ever finish the chapter that he is reading of Icha Icha Paradise? Found out next update! _Dun dun dunnnnn_...read and review please!

Sasuke: ' Why'd you have to make me blush twice?'

Me: 'Finally Sasuke talked! Well because I wanted you to.'

Sasuke:' Whatever '

Me:' hmmm...should I get Sakura to make you blush more?'

Sasuke: 'No!'

Me: 'Oh Sakura-channnnn! Sasuke wants to talk to you'

Sakura: 'coming!'

Sasuke: - blushing -

Me: 'Ha!I made you blush!'

Sasuke:- prepares to attack -

Me:'Ahhhhh!Please read and review before I get hurt by Sasuke lol..!'

Sasuke: - aims and acciddently hits Sakura. 'Noooo!'

Me: ' It's your fault for not paying attention to Sakura'

Sasuke: - chases me around -


	4. Sparring With Sasuke?

**A/N:Ack! Late update again! sorry..(I was avoiding updating soon) Baka me! lol...Well Sorry anyways...well in this chapter it will get a little fluffy.and a little suprising.**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying it...**

* * *

------------------------------------------

* * *

** Chapter 4:Sparring?...With Sasuke?**  
Sasuke said,"Hmmm...Well I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me." Sakura thought,'Oh my gosh! did THE Sasuke just asked me to spar with him?". 

"Ummm sure I-I'd l-love to".Sakura said stuttering like Hinata..Oh my gosh I'm Stuttering'. 'Sakura is so cute when she hesitates'. Wait! No...must get that out of my mind...I am just asking her so she won't be weak'.

**'But you want her to be weak so you could protect her'**. 'Shut up...No way'. **'Whatever you say...Mr.Im-so-strong-that-I-can't-even-have-feelings-and-except-them**'.(--''') While Sasuke was arguing with his inner self Sakura was trying to bring him back to Earth.

"SASUKE!." Sakura said...Sasuke snapped out of space. "Hn" He said."well ummm...when do yo want to spar?" "As soon as we get out of this place. " Oh...okay." Sakura said.

uh-oh...here comes Sasuke's fan club. "Sasuke umm...you might wanna try to run and hide cuz here comes your fan club!". Sasuke turned around. "Holy shit!".

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and went upstairs and hid in a closet in the library.Sakura was blushing madly but Sasuke didn't notice since it was dark in the closet.

The Fanclub was running past the closet like a stampede. 'Wow...when fanclubs run like that it sounds like they've gotten fat.' **'Hey don't joke like that right now...your with the one you admire!**' 'Oh yeah...your right.' **'I am always right because I am you!'**... Sakura sweatdropped when Sasuke was still holding her hand.

"Umm Sasuke you could let go of my hand now..." Sasuke took a few minutes before realizing what he had done. "Oh sorry." Sasuke blushed. 'shit...I am in a closet...With a girl!'

* * *

Naruto was with Hinata."hmmm I wonder where Sasuke and Sakura went." Y-yeah m-me t-t-to.." Hinata said. " Maybe we should go ask people if they saw them." 

Naruto grabbed hold of Hinata's hand.Hinata blushed. ' Sigh...I sure wish it was like this everytime with Naruto.'

Naruto went to Neji and Ten Ten. Neji and Ten Ten looked like they were flirting...to Naruto.

"oi Neji! Tenten! Have you seen where Sasuke and Sakura went?".Naruto said loudly. "Naruto! you idiot! You didn't have to screa,m in our ears!"

"Well Im sorry ...but I just had to so it would make you two stop flirting."

Tenten Blushed.But the Ten Ten got angry for him to even think about that. "Naruto! Why so you go off saying that and even thinking about that!"

"Uh-oh" Naruto said.Time for road kill by Ten Ten.Naruto was being chased by Ten Ten while Hinata asked her cousin Neji if they saw them.

" Neji Said, "Last I saw them they were being chased by Sasuke's fanclub." "o-oh o-ok." "By the way...please don't tell me your going out with Naruto.Otherwise I'd have to strangle him for making you his." Hinata said,"n-no we a-aren't dating or anything." Hinata said while blushing. " Well if you say so, I just wanted you to be happy and you know I have to protect you at all costs since you are the heir of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Thanks for protecting me. " Hinata said.

* * *

Back to Sasuke and Sakura.  
All was silent between them. Sakura knew she couldn't take the silence..." U-um...well what do you want to do while we are in the closet?" Sakura thought, Baka,Baka,Baka me! Now Sasuke would think that I am a pervert.' 

Sasuke thought, 'Why in the hell would she ask that?' While he blushed. " Hn" "Aw come on Sasuke. I don't understand your OWN language that you SHARE with NEJI."Sakura teased.

Sasuke twitched. "Me sharing something with Neji?" he was pissed off...Sasuke teasingly wrestled with Sakura. "hey, no fair!" Sakura said while Sasuke tackled her. the fell. Sasuke was on top of her. They both blushed.

Sasuke couldn't help himself look at Sakura's eyes.Even though it was still dark he could stil see Sakura's glowing green eyes.

Sakura froze because of there position.Sasuke kept coming closer and closer and closer until they were a few centimeters apart.

Sasuke was like he was hypnotized. Sasuke was about to kiss her, but suddenly someone opened the closet door.

Naruto froze."OMFG OMFG! Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Sasuke and Sakura both got up. They both said,"NO! its not what you think!" They blushed even more.

Hinata giggled. " I'm gonna tell everyone! Im gonna tell-"

" No you won't you dobe". Sasuke punched Naruto.

Sasuke stroke his hair with his hands.

"Wow...I was about to do that...wow Sasuke you punched him all the way across the hall!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>TBC... 

* * *

**A/N:YAY! I made the chapter long! Please R&R! Bwuahaha! I am so mean!I made Sasuke do that!**

**Sasuke: grrrr...I will get you for this.**

**Sakura: Aww it wasn't that embarassing.**

**Itachi: Yup...bwuahaha! That was funny! I can't believe my brother did that!**

**Sasuke: since when did you get here?**

**Itachi: since right now! -Itachi pushes Sakura to Sasuke-**

**-Sasuke and sakura fall and they both kiss.-**

**Itachi:bwuahaha! that is soooo funny!**

**Sasuke: -blushes- I-I'll get you! -Death Match!-**

**Itachi is upnext and More pairngs coming up! Neji,Ten Ten,Shika,Ino,Gaara,Sakura,Sasuke,and Temari will be in the next chapter!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR's NOTE:Updating may take a while! SORRY! . I need to make the 5th one(and improve it all over...again)...it'll take me about a week. Can you guys wait that long? Well hope you will like the 5th chapter when it comes out! 


	6. What's taking so long,Kakashi?

**A/N:Okay...Here is the fifth chapter!And don't forget...there are ALOT of pairings...SAKUNEJI NEJISAKU and more like SASUSAKUSASU enjoy!Sasuke - a little OCC. P.S.The last 'chapter' that says my A/N was supposed to be up last week but I kinda forgot to put it up...ehehe...heh...heh...runs...**

**Disclaimer-IDONOTOWNNARUTO...BUT this fanfic...**

_**Chapter 5:What's taking so long,Kakashi**?

* * *

_

Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,and Hinata went back down stairs. Naruto whined,"I wanna go home, eat some raaaammmennnnnn!". 

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said.Little did they know that someone was watching them through a nearby window. 'Ahhh.Now I see your weakness little brother.' They went back to where Neji and Ten Ten were.Immediately Sakura blushed when she saw Neji.Sakura had liked him ever since he helped her that time.  
__

_**Flashback:**  
It was raining outside and Sakura was crying because she had ran away from home.(Sakura was 6 years old and Neji is 7 yrs. old.got it?) She ran away from home because her parents were fighting.  
Neji was walking home with his umbrella. He stopped when he saw pink hair. 'Ehh?Pink hair?' Sakura looked at Neji, tears dripping down her cheeks._

_"Are you ok?" "N-n-no I-im n-n-not ok" She sobbed. "You'll get sick out here in the rain." "Why would you c-care?" Sakura said. "Because I don't like seeing girls cry especially out in the rain.Hey, Where do you live? Ill take you back home." N-no I don't w-wanna go back!" Sakura resisted._

_"Besides, My parents don't care for me...since they fight a lot." Sakura said. "Don't worry.I know your parents are looking for you.Don't think that way.They do care for you.Trust me.They do." Sakura was silent. "o-ok... She smiled at him and she wiped away her tears.'She looks kinda cute when she smiles." Neji thought.He gave Sakura a hand.Sakura took his hand and smiled again._

_This time Neji blushed,but looked away."S-so What's your name?" Neji asked while stuttering. "Haruno Sakura, yours?" "Hyuuga Neji." "Ok,Neji-kun thanks for helping me go home." "Lead the way to your home.Since I don't know where you live.I'll put the umbrella over us." Neji said. "OK!" Sakura smiled,but then she sneezed._

_Neji smiled._

_**End flashback**_

That was the first time they met. 'I bet he doesn't even remember.Oh well.' Sakura thought.While Sakura was thinking and staring at Neji, Sasuke looked at her. 'Is she looking at that Neji-bastard?' **'Since when did you call him bastard?'** "Since right now'  
**'I see...Your jealous.**' 'Don't be starting things.' **'Whatever...Im just being you.'**

Naruto and Hinata were talking to each other. "So what do you think the 3 missions are about?" " I-I don't r-really know." Hinata said. "Well I sure hope that it has to do something with ramen." Hinata sweat dropped.

Meanwhile,Gaara,Temari,and Kankurou(is that how you spell gaara's brother's name?) Were thinking of...people.

Gaara was looking at a certain pink-haired girl(hint hint).Temari was looking at a boy who think girls are...troublesome.Kakurou was thinking of a certain...who is it..or most likely who were they?

Why it was Sakura...and Ten Ten! (apparentlySakura has alot of people liking her).Gai-sensei kept saying "Embrace the spring ofYouth!" To every single person in the Library.

It was 6p.m. in the afternoon."Hey Kakashi-sensei!Are you done woth that Hentai book of yours!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi closed his book and threw it at Naruto.Apparently,Naruto was too slow to dodge it. "Bang" Kakashi threw it so hard apparently Naruto's nose was bleeding.Blood splurted out."Omg! You didn't have to throw it that hard!" Sakura said.

Hinata was shocked.Kakashi sweatdropped."oops...he should've dodged that.Ahem...well anyways.Everyone may leave now."Kakashi walked away...unnoticed.

Hinata came to Naruto's aid.Naruto was ok...although blood kept splurting."S-sakura-chan! C-can you please get a paper towel?" "Ummm...Sure.Hold on a sec." Sakura came back with a paper towel. Hinata pinched Naruto's nose with the towel and pushed back Naruto's head.

"AHHHHHHHHH! ow ow ow! That hurts!" "S-sorry." After the 'Naruto problem' Naruto felt better thanks to Hinata. "Thanks Hinata!" "N-no problem." "Dobe." Sasuke said. "Kakashi was apparently right...you could've dodged it."

Sasuke said,"Sakura..." "Ano, Sasuke-kun?" I think we should spar now." "Right" Sakura said. Sakura and Sasuke left the others behindand they got ready to spar.

Sasuke threw kunai's at her and Sakura dodged them. Sakura concentrated her chakra on her feet and did some hand signs.She disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke.Sasuke promised not to use his Sharinghan so apparently he let Sakura appear behind him,but Sasuke was to quick for her and appeared behind her instead before she could even touch him.

Sasuke poked her on the sides."Gotcha" Sakura jumped because she was ticklish when someone pokes her at her sides."Thats all for today." Sakura was sweating. "ok...I'm tired anyways."

"hmmm...I know where your ticklish at now...and your weak spot." Sakura blushed. "errr...Sasuke-kun!" Her face flushed."You set me up."  
"hmmm...maybe I did." Sasuke said with an evil grin."Errr...I am going home! Good night and good bye"  
Sasuke grabbed her arm."Aww.Don't worry,I was just kidding." Sakura blushed. "ummm...ok...I-I believe you now,now will you please let go?"

Sasuke let go of her hand and she left. "phew." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

The trees blew...and it was getting cold already since it was the beginning of December.

A familiar voice was talking. "_You will suffer...Sasuke...It will begin...very soon."_ Sasuke stood there...shocked from the voice.It's presence left. 'Bastard.'

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a lot to write for me...although the other characters had little roles..""" well apparently there are alot of pairings with sakura in them... next chapter will be a Sasuke,Itachi, Sakura moment and where the 1st mission begins.thanks for all the reviews...I think this chapter was a little crappy?neigh or yay?**

**Sasuke:errr...Itachi-teme!**

**Itachi: yeaaaaaahhh?**

**Sasuke: come here...**

**Itachi: Nope...besides I'm busy playing with Sakura's hair.**

**Sasuke:you bast-**

**Itachi: ooooohhhh...Sasuke is jealous...you hear that Sakura-kun?**

**Sasuke and Sakura:-blush-**

**Itachi:Please R&R while Sasuke charges at me!(apparently he is childish)hahaha...**

**Sakura:LoL...This is the longest chapter so far...see you next time!**


End file.
